As a control system for a hybrid vehicle, a technique is disclosed in JP Patent No. 3,116,685 in which an engine start operation is allowed by a motor/generator during a deceleration while driven by an electric motor when an engine start command issues and a sufficient braking amount of braking is confirmed.
However, even if the braking force is secured, when the engine is started with a creeping torque being input, torque fluctuations occur associated with the engine start so that a shock is likely to generate. The present invention has been created while focusing on the problem described above and aims to provide a control device that can attain an engine start with the shock being suppressed.